Manufacture and assembly of electrical connectors, such as those configured for use with a printed circuit board, like micro D and D-shaped connectors, is often time consuming and cumbersome. That is because when assembling a standard micro D electrical connector, for example, numerous steps are required. Those steps can include removing the individual contacts from a reel, crimping each of those contacts, installing each of the crimped contacts into a holder, inserting the holder with the crimped contacts into a shell, adding thin potting layer to the shell, arranging and managing the contact terminations, and then adding thicker potting layer to the shell. The terminations are arranged and managed to provide the correct termination position for installation onto the printed circuit board. The thin and thick potting layers are added to secure the contacts in position and prevent shorts after termination management. The steps of adding the thin potting layer, adding the thicker potting layer, and contact termination management, in particular, make the manufacturing and assembly process inefficient and burdensome.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of assembling an electrical connector to be installed on a printed circuit board, that is efficient and eliminates time consuming and cumbersome steps.